


Canaries AU(3x13): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

by Ol4fr



Series: Oliver's reaction - fighting back [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ol4fr/pseuds/Ol4fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short dialogue story based on one of the conversations in episode 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canaries AU(3x13): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

Roy: You brought her in; you don't have the right to kick her out.  
Oliver: I'm not. I'm protecting her.  
Roy: By telling her what to do? Work with Malcolm Merlyn, let him get his hooks deeper—  
Oliver: Enough. She's my sister.  
Roy: She makes her own choices, Oliver!  
Thea: It's ok. I-- we can talk later. I just--just, is Laurel ok? Is she a part of this, too?  
Oliver: She's going to be fine. I promise. Just... Please go back upstairs.  
Oliver: What the hell was that?  
Roy: You think you're the only person who can stand up for Thea?  
Oliver: I'm trying to figure out why you're standing up to me!  
Diggle: All right, maybe we just need to throttle back.  
Felicity: No. We need this. Oliver, you were gone. Dead. At least we thought you were, and we had to go on with our lives. And doing that meant not doing things your way.  
Oliver: Fine! I'm back now.  
Felicity: That doesn't mean that we can go back. And you do not have the right to come back here and question everyone's choices.  
Oliver: Just my choices? Do you have any idea of what we are facing with the League?  
Felicity: Of course we do Oliver.  
Oliver: No. You don’t. Do you think that I would have faced off with Ra’s if there had been another choice? It was my life or Thea’s. There wasn’t a choice to make. But none of you seem to realise that.  
Felicity: Oliver, we know that….  
Oliver: No. You don’t. You think that because I survived the duel that this is over? It’s not. Do you really think so little of me that I would work with Malcolm Merlyn if there was any other choice? He sabotaged the Queen’s Gambit, he killed Tommy and 503 people in the Undertaking. He threatened countless lives. It makes me sick but it’s the only way.  
Felicity: You always find another way. Anything is better than that.  
Oliver: Ok. Tell me how? How can we defeat Ra’s? Tell me.  
Diggle: We don’t know but how is working with Malcolm the solution?  
Oliver: He was trained by the League. He knows how they fight. Do you think that I walked away from the duel? You’ve seen the sword. How do you think that blood got there? Ra’s stabbed me through the chest and kicked me off a cliff.  
Felicity: Oliver….  
Oliver: No. Do you know what my last thoughts were before the fall? I saw my mother, my father, Thea. I saw you. I saw everyone I had lost and my only thought that was at least now you and Thea would be safe. That the city would be safe from the League.  
Diggle: You don’t have to…..  
Oliver: Yes, I do. I almost died and struggled for weeks to recover. To make my way home. And now you are all acting as if this is a threat we can handle like the ones before. That working with Malcolm was an easy decision. It wasn't. This is the League. They are not going to go away. I almost died. Maybe I should have. Then at least this would be over.  
Felicity, Diggle: Oliver….  
Oliver: Just let me know if there's any change in her condition.


End file.
